The present invention relates to cyclosporin derivatives, their production and their use for therapy.
The cyclosporins comprise a group of cyclic, poly-N-methylated undecapeptides having valuable therapeutic properties, particularly as immunosuppressive and anti-inflammatory agents although it has been suggested that they may also be useful in the treatment of schistosomiasis (Bueding et al. Agents and Actions II, 1981, 380), diabetes (Stiller et al. Science, 1984, 223, 1362) and AIDS (Walgate, Nature, 1985, 318, 3).